The subject matter described herein generally relates to wind turbine generators and, more particularly, to a method and condition monitoring system for facilitating operation of wind turbine generators.
At least some known wind turbine generators include a rotor having multiple blades. The rotor is sometimes coupled to a housing, or nacelle, that is positioned on top of a base, for example, a truss or tubular tower. At least some known utility grade wind turbines (i.e., wind turbines designed to provide electrical power to a utility grid) have rotor blades having predetermined shapes and dimensions. The rotor blades transform mechanical wind energy into induced blade lift forces that further induce a mechanical rotational torque that drives one or more generators via a drive train that includes a rotor shaft, subsequently generating electric power. The generators are sometimes, but not always, rotationally coupled to the rotor shaft through a gearbox. The gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the rotor shaft for the generator to efficiently convert the rotational mechanical energy to electrical energy, which is fed into the electric utility grid. Gearless direct drive wind turbine generators also exist.
During operation of such known wind turbine generators, the rotor may experience a mass imbalance, thereby inducing increased loads on the rotor and other drive train components. Also, the rotor's position with respect to the wind may induce increased loads on the rotor and other drive train components.